


Hattitude

by milkwithcalsehun



Series: Hattitude [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Hats, Humor, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Vixx - Freeform, navi - Freeform, pure attitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkwithcalsehun/pseuds/milkwithcalsehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where n wants to know why ravi wears so many hats</p><p>cross posted on aff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hattitude

**Author's Note:**

> based on a sweater my friend stole from her grandma
> 
> y'all i'm so sorry 100%
> 
> blame the sweater

"Hey, Wonshik, why do you always wear hats? Like, literally, always," Hakyeon said one day.

"Because I have hattitude," Wonshik replied simply, shrugging his shoulders and walking out of the room.

"Fair enough," Hakyeon said, and then he went about his own way.

Little did they know that Jaewhan had been listening in on their conversation.

When they were both gone, he whispered to himself, "I wish I had hattitude."

**Author's Note:**

> possible sequel???
> 
> "ken gets hattitude"


End file.
